Mundos
by sakura-hime7
Summary: Los Straw hats incluida hasta Robin terminan literalmente por arte de magia en otro mundo, y aunque la prioridad debería ser regresar,talves algunas cosas demás pasen.Mientras tanto unos jovenes buscarán ayudarlos en todo lo posible LuNa
1. Capítulo 1 Natura

MUNDOS

Capitulo 1.-Natura

Yacía ahí, descansando con los ojos cerrados, sabía que este sería uno de los pocos momentos del día en que pudiera estar tranquila; la brisa, el aroma de los árboles y flores, el cantar de las aves; todo ere tan perfecto que a pesar de haber despertado hace unas escasas horas me hubiera quedado dormida de nuevo, si no hubiese sido por eso…

De manera súbita las aves dejaron de cantar y escuché los aleteos de una parvada volando a toda prisa fuera del claro en el que me encontraba, una mala señal sin duda alguna, abrí los ojos y me senté en la rama del árbol en la que hasta ese momento me encontraba recostada, buscando lo que había originado el comportamiento de las aves; de repente lo que parecía ser una cabeza gigante de cabra se asomó de la nada justo frente mío rodeada por una especie de materia color tornasol, derribando todo árbol que se encontrase en su camino, incluyendo en el que yo en encontraba, saltando logré llegar hasta un árbol que no colapsó; esperé unos segundos a que el polvo levantado por aquel objeto se desvaneciese y bajé a tierra para poder observar más de cerca aquella supuesta cabeza de cabra.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, al parecer un barco con una cabeza gigante de cabra en la proa, se encontraba en medio del bosque; no encontré una explicación más lógica que decir que todo aquello era un sueño o una alucinación, pero a pesar de todo eso, en lugar de ignorarlo e intentar despertar de aquel falso sueño, decidí saciar mi curiosidad humana y al cabo de unos minutos ya me encontraba en la cubierta dispuesta a investigar.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-me pregunté a mi misma, cuando al subir descubrí a siete personas incontentes y dispersadas por la cubierta, me acerqué a cada uno de ellos y cuidadosamente me cercioré de que aun permanecían con vida.

Después de eso investigué las demás áreas de la cubierta y el interior de los camarotes, tomando especial cuidado al observar la bandera, aquella bandera negra y con la calavera en el centro era la que solía atribuírseles a los piratas en otras épocas, todos esos detalles parecían indicar que aquel barco pertenecía a piratas, era una muy buena conclusión, si no fuese porque aquello era imposible, o bueno, casi imposible.

-"¿Cómo es que existirían piratas de este tipo en esta época?¿Cómo rayos llegó este barco a mitad del bosque?"- esas eran las dudas que es esos momento merodeaban en mi mente.

Pasé varios minutos pensando en posibles respuestas a estas preguntas sin poder llegar a una conclusión convincente, así que me dí por vencida cuando la cabeza comenzó a dolerme; me dí cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era observar más detenidamente a aquellas personas que seguían inconscientes en la cubierta.

Lo que mas me llamó la atención fueron las espadas de un tipo con cabellos verdes (bueno en realidad lo que más me llamo la atención fue su cabello verde y después me fijé en las espadas) pensé que en dado caso de resultar agresivos el sería el que atacaría primero; pensé en quitarle las espadas, pero creí que eso lo enfadaría más así que desistí, lo mejor sería que cuando despertaran simplemente me alejara de el lo más que pudiera.

En ese momento uno de los chicos con un peculiar sombrero de paja despertó.

-Mmmm… eso fue extraño…-dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía una mano en la cabeza.

-¡Nami! ¡chicos!- dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven pelirroja, la tomó en brazos y luego miró a todos los demás.

En eso el chico de cabellos verdes comenzó a moverse lo que provocó que me hiciera hacia atrás y tropezara con una rama de los árboles que habían colapsado hace un momento, me acerqué a rastras hasta el borde del barco mientras el chico comenzaba a ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano en sus espadas como para cerciorarse de que estuvieran bien.

Enseguida la chica pelirroja comenzó a moverse en brazos del chico de sombrero de paja.

-¡Nami, Nami!- decía el chico para que reaccionara.

- Luffy- Pronunció ella dulcemente mientras abría los ojos lentamente y el chico la ayudaba a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó a la chica preocupado.

- Si, no te preocupes- respondió ella mientras le sonreía dulce y se ponía de pie.

A los pocos segundos todos comenzaron a levantarse, ante esto, yo no podía hacer más que alejarme a gatas de ellos para intentar que no me viesen; pero lo inevitable sucedió y uno de ellos me vió.

- ¡ Mellorine, mellorine, mellorine…!- eso gritaba mientras sus piernas tomaban forma de tornado y sus ojos se volvían corazones; se acercó a mi a toda prisa, cosa que obviamente llamó la atención de los demás, y voltearon a verme instantáneamente, me levante a toda prisa del piso de madera y adopte una posición que me permitiría escapar o atacar si ellos fueran agresivos.

La primera en hablar fue la chica pelirroja:

-¿Quién eres?– me preguntó comprensiva; parecía ser de una edad cercana a la mía, así que me tranquilicé un poco, pero aun así no le respondí, no sentía la confianza suficiente.

Me acerque aun más a la borda y me senté en ella de forma que yo pudiera saltar hacia fuera sin ningún problema; con miradas les di a entender que quería que me siguieran, y sin mas contratiempos bajé del barco, sabía que si conseguía que bajaran del barco al menos ya no estaría en su territorio y en cambio ellos estarían en el mío; tardaron un poco en bajar, supuse que me tenían desconfianza o tal vez estarían planeando un ataque contra mí; pero al fin y al cabo bajaron, observaron un momento el bosque y después me miraron; entonces comencé a caminar hacia el bosque con la intensión de que me siguiesen, ya tenía un plan: en caso de que me atacasen me defendería de ellos hasta que estuviéramos lo suficientemente lejos de su barco para abandonarlos a su suerte, ya que el bosque es muy extenso no tenía ni la mas mínima duda de que acabarían perdidos, y el caso de que no me atacasen los llevaría a nuestra cabaña.

Seguía caminando, procuraba hacer el camino largo para poder analizarlos un poco más y ver si tenían intensiones de atacar pero no pude vislumbrar nada más que confusión; ellos susurraban acerca de lo que recordaban antes de caer inconscientes y se formulaban preguntas que no lograban contestarse, había momentos en el que el chico de cabellos verdes se separaba del grupo y se adentraba solo en el bosque pero alguno lo llamaba y el regresaba, esto sucedió mas de 10 veces en el camino.

-"Idiota, cuando se es un extraño en este bosque adentrarse en el sin un guía es el camino directo a una muerte segura, sus dimensiones son demasiado extensas"- pensaba acerca del peliverde, aunque sabía que nosotros en su momento hicimos lo mismo la situación fue diferente.

Los guié por caminos distintos durante casi 1 hora, y durante todo ese tiempo ellos estuvieron susurrando confusos, pensé que si alargaba mucho mas el camino debido al cansancio ellos no llegarían hasta la cabaña o yo comenzaría a levantar sospechas; así que aunque aun no me inspiraban mucha confianza decidí guiarlos a la cabaña sin más contratiempos.

Caminamos como 15 minutos más y entonces comenzamos a vislumbrar la cabaña, esta era de un tamaño regular, con un acabado rústico, al lado derecho había un establo en donde manteníamos a nuestros 3 hermosos corceles, en la parte trasera teníamos hortalizas con diferentes cultivos y a la izquierda un pequeño carruaje de madera para transportar algunos artículos; llegamos y mientras yo abría la puerta ellos se quedaron observando la cabaña, logré abrir la puerta y encendí las luces, me paré tras la puerta y la sostuve para que no se cerrase, ellos entendieron que aunque no lo había dicho con palabras los estaba invitando a pasar, por dentro la casa tenía una pequeña sala y una cocina-comedor, al lado había un pasillo del cual salían las 4 habitaciones que tenía la casa y al final una puerta trasera para salir hacia el patio en donde estaban las hortalizas; los muebles de la sala no eran muy lujosos ya que lo considerábamos una perdida innecesaria de dinero pero aun así estaban en buen estado; una vez que se habían acomodado en los muebles, me senté en el lugar que había quedado libre respiré hondo para tranquilizarme y me dispuse a hablar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunté sin perder tiempo .

Tardaron un poco en contestar, supuse que fue porque durante todo el camino no había dicho ni una sola palabra y el que hablara tan de repente los desconcertó un poco.

El primero en contestar fue el chico con sombrero de paja.

-Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, capitán del barco, de los straw hats y próximo rey pirata-dijo muy animadamente. Después habló la chica pelirroja.

-Yo soy Nami navegante del barco, mucho gusto-me dijo sonriendo.

Siguió una mujer de cabello negro, era joven pero aun así mayor que Nami.

-Nico Robin, arqueóloga, un placer-sonrió igual que Nami

-"Mujer de pocas palabras"-pensé para mis adentros

-Roronoa Zoro-Dijo el peliverde de las espadas

-"Hombre de muy pocas palabras"-volví a pensar un poco divertida.

-Soy Chopper, médico del barco-dijo un pequeño amm… bueno en ese momento no estaba segura de lo que era, parecía un reno, pero tenía nariz azul, hablaba y se paraba en 2 patas, en realidad parecía más un muñeco de felpa, era muy lindo.

-Mi nombre es Ussop-sama pero todos me llaman gran capitán Ussop-sama, soy un pirata muy famoso, amante de aventuras y peligros, he recorrido tierras de peligro completamente desconocidas, al lado de mi tripulación de 800 hombres como la vez que estábamos en…-dijo fanfarroneando un tipo del cual lo más sobresaliente era su nariz larga, mientras el pequeño "reno" lo miraba ilusionado, aunque por su forma de hablar, era fácil adivinar que todo era mentira.

Llegó el momento del chico rubio quién desde que llegamos a la cabaña no me había quitado los ojos de encima, los cuales tenían forma de corazones; y al mismo tiempo decía con voz tenue: mellorine, mellorine, mellorine…

-Ohh…hermosa doncella, es un placer tan grande el poder conocerte, siento que mi corazón vibra con una emoción indescriptible-me dijo mientras se hincaba ante mí, sujetando con una mano mi palma y ofreciéndome con la otra una rosa que solo Dios sabe de donde sacó –soy Sanji, hermosa, pero puedes llamarme amorcito-dijo con corazones en los ojos, mientras yo tomaba la rosa un poco desconcertada –soy el cocinero de barco, adorada mía –ahora sujetaba con sus 2 manos mi palma mientras yo trataba de liberarla, en realidad el chico era muy atractivo y caballeroso pero al mismo tiempo era un atrevido y parecía mucho mas concentrado en coquetear que en lo que en ese momento les estaba sucediendo, lo que me parecía muy irresponsable y la verdad me ponía nerviosa.

Pasé un rato intentando liberar mi mano del agarre del cocinero, mientras los demás nos miraban con un rostro que expresaba la perfecta combinación entre burla y lástima; hasta que el peliverde, Zoro, no se si por querer molestar al chico o por tenerme piedad dijo:

-Hey ero-cook tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer –esto hizo que el cocinero dejara de centrar su atención en mi para virar a ver a Zoro con una vena en la frente, aproveche ese momento para retirar rápidamente mi palma y respiré tranquila.

-¡La caballerosidad esta por delante de todo, idiota marimo!-le decía a Zoro gritando.

-"Marimo"-repetí para mis adentros divertida procurando que no se reflejara en mi rostro, ya que, después de todo Zoro me había salvado y burlarme sería una muestra de ingratitud terrible.

-¡La caballerosidad es muy diferente a ser un completo pervertido idiota!-decía Zoro mientras desenvainaba una de sus espadas.

De repente ambos comenzaron a pelear, ahora no solo con palabras, Zoro con 1 de sus espadas y Sanji dando patadas, los observé preocupada, hasta que vi que la reacción de los demás era completamente despreocupada así que supuse no les pasaría nada y desvié mi atención de ellos.

-Y…¿Tu nombre? –preguntó de repente la arqueóloga Robin, mientras las miradas de todos, exceptuando a Zoro y Sanji que se encontraban "ocupados" por decirlo así; se centraban en mi persona.

-Ohh… claro, lo lamento- me disculpé por mi descortesía –Mi nombre es Natura, mucho gusto – les sonreí.


	2. Chapter 2 Misterio

Capítulo 2.-Misterio

- Hermoso nombre para una doncella igual de hermosa- dijo de repente sanji, dejando al instante de pelear con Zoro y mirándome con sus ya típicos ojos de corazón.

-"Demonios"- pensé alarmada, mientras ocultaba mis manos tras mi espalda y las aprisionaba contra mi cuerpo y el respaldo del sillón, por si a sanji se le ocurría tomarlas de nuevo.

-Cocinero-san tranquilízate- dijo Robin, salvándome ahora ella del cocinero, que dejó de mirarme a mi y comenzó a mirarla a ella y a Nami.

-No se encelen mis princesas adoradas- decía sanji mientras robin cerraba los ojos y Nami mostraba un rostro consado.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste tu nombre en el barco cuando te lo pregunté? Pensé que eras muda o algo así- dijo Nami, ignorando completamente a Sanji.

Estaba en un gran problema, en mi cabeza aun permanecía la duda acerca de si eran personas confiables que en realidad necesitaban ayuda o si querían ganarse nuestra confianza para traicionarnos después; y en todo caso ¿Qué hiba a decir?¿Algo cómo: pues la verdad estaba esperando a que hicieran algún movimiento en falso para dejarlos morir en el bosque, jajajaja que gracioso ¿No?.

Si decía algo malo podría provocar 3 reacciones:

1.-Que intentaran matarnos al instante.

2.-Que se pusieran sobre aviso y realizara un plan más elaborado que resultara mejor al momento del ataque.

3.-En caso de que no planearan nada en nuestra contra y necesitaran ayuda; ya no me tendrían ni la más mínima confianza y así sería imposible ayudarlos.

Así que opté por la opción más sencilla… mentir.

-Yo…lo siento mucho…-dije mostrando una cara falsa de remordimiento y culpabilidad; odiaba mentir, de verdad era algo que detestaba, pero, la vida que había llevado me enseñó a ser una maestra de la mentira y la actuación, lo aceptaba, aunque me dolía- yo…me asusté…ustedes llegaron de la nada…y…me asusté mucho…pero, no pensé en ustedes…ustedes debieron de estar mucho más confusos que yo…mientras yo…yo solo los ignoré…perdónenme…de verdad…perdón- me sentí una basura al mentir así, pero en caso de que quisieran atacarnos esperaba que la actuación les hiciera pensar que era suficientemente inocente como para no sospechar nada y por lo tanto les hiciera bajar la guardia.

-No te preocupes, está bien- dijo Nami poniendo su mano sobre la mía, que se encontraba en mi regazo; mientras me sonreía, eso me sorprendió, pero más que nada me hizo sentir mucho peor por haberles mentido.

-¿Vives aquí tu sola?- preguntó de repente el pequeño Chopper, mientras Nami retiraba su mano de la mía.

-No- respondí mientras le sonreía- vivo con 2 personas más- yo era una muy buena actriz pero a pesar de eso no pude ocultar mi rostro de felicidad al pensar en esas 2 personas.

-¿Tu familia?- preguntó Ussop.

Tarde un poco en responder.

-No estamos emparentados de sangre, si a eso te refieres, pero, los quiero como si fuera así, daría mi vida por ellos y no se que haría si les sucediera algo malo- dije mientras mantenía una gran sonrisa que por más que intentaba no era capaz de ocultar -"¡Maldita sea!¡Qué estúpida soy!"-pensé de repente mientras la sonrisa se borraba de mi rostro, acababa de dar información sobre 2 de las personas que más amaba en el mundo y por lo tanto no solo los había expuesto sino que había dejado al descubierto mi punto débil al haber dicho que daría mi vida por ellos.-Yo…mataría a cualquier persona que se atreviera a tocar un solo cabello de alguna de esas 2 personas- dije en el tono más serio que podía para así indicarles que ellos no serían la excepción y disimular un poco la debilidad que hace uno instantes había dejado a flote.

-Son tus Nakamas- dijo Luffy más afirmativa que interrogativamente.

-¿Mis Nakamas?- pregunté más para mi que para que me respondieran mientras permanecía cabizbaja.

Levante de repente la cabeza y los ví perdidos en sus pensamientos, sus miradas estaban llenas de brillo, y reflejaban entre felicidad y nostalgia, era como si en esas miradas se reflejara todo su sentir; incluso Sanji había eliminado los corazones de su mirada y unido a los demás; pero los que en realidad llamaron mi atención fueron Luffy y Nami; ellos se miraban el uno al otro y sus miradas reflejaban un brillo diferente al de los demás, Luffy mantenía una gran sonrisa aunque no dejaba ver su dentadura mientras que Nami se limitaba a una sonrisa llena de dulzura; yo por mi parte no entendía el porque de esa reacción.

-Cuando darías todo por esa persona- dijo de repente Luffy sin dejar de mirar a Nami.

-Y no sabes que hacer si no esta a tu lado- Completó Nami sin dejar de mirar a Luffy.

Dejé de mirar a Luffy y a Nami porque me sentí incomoda, era como si ese momento solo les perteneciese a ellos 2 a pesar de todos los demás presentes y yo con mi mirada estuviera haciendo el mal tercio, así que baje mi mirada mientras ellos se perdían uno en la inmensidad del otro. Por fin entendí que ellos habían reaccionado de esa manera al recordar el significado de la palabra Nakama, aunque me pareció que Luffy y Nami tenían un significado especial al usar esa palabra el uno con el otro y uno muy diferente al usarlo con los demás.

-"Mis Nakamas ¿He?... supongo que si"-pensé mientras en mi rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos y nadie dijo nada, pero como teníamos que continuar con la conversación, tuve que sacarlos de sus pensamientos, lo lamente mucho por todos pero más que nada por Luffy y Nami que eran los que más afecto estaban demostrando en ese momento.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?-pregunté para llamar su atención, todos salieron de sus pensamientos y me miraron interrogantes.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta este bosque con el barco?-pregunté nuevamente; esperé un momento a que contestaran, pero aun se veían muy confusos.

-No estamos seguros- dijo finalmente Robin

-¿No recuerdan nada?-pregunte preocupada

-Recuerdo que nariz larga-kun nos llamó a cubierta, después perdí el conocimiento y desperté aquí por eso no se lo que sucedió.

-Los llamé a cubierta porque había una luz muy potente en la dirección hacia donde hiba el barco- completó Ussop

-¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdan?¿Nadie vio nada más?-continué con las preguntas

-Yo fui la última en salir a cubierta; recuerdo que todos estaban inconcientes y que de aquella luz salió algo que parecía un sello, después de eso caí al suelo, me sentía muy débil, pero antes de perder completamente el conocimiento me pareció ver que algo comenzó a cubrir el barco, aunque eso pudo ser una alucinación- dijo Nami, mientras su rostro mostraba el gran esfuerzo que hacía por recordar lo relatado.

-Y tu ¿Qué sabes de todo esto?- pregunto de repente Zoro, mientras fijaba su vista en mi- Cuando despertamos tu estabas en la cubierta ¿Cómo nos encontraste?- me interrogó

Esta vez no les mentí, ya que sabía que era necesario recaudar toda la información posible.

-Yo… no se mucho más que ustedes, me encontraba descansando en un árbol, de repente abrí los ojos y ví la proa de su barco apareciendo de la nada, me aleje y cuando por fin decidí subir los ví inconcientes en la cubierta- hice una pausa y de repente recordé un pequeño detalle- aunque respecto a lo que dijo Nami, recuerdo que antes de alejarme pude ver unos sellos y una parte del barco estaba cubierta por una sustancia extraña- dije reafirmando lo antes dicho por Nami.

Nadie más recordó nada así que básicamente solo teníamos la información de Nami

- Entonces ustedes estaban navegando hasta antes de llegar a este bosque ¿Verdad?- dije mientras cerraba los ojos- Sin embargo no hay ninguna playa a muchos kilómetros de aquí, lo único que hay son ríos pero su barco es demasiado grande para navegar por ellos…además…hay algo que me inquieta, la insignia de su barco es la que usan los piratas y Luffy a dicho que quiere ser el rey de los piratas…pero no creo que exista ningún cargo que sea el de "Rey de los piratas" además los piratas como ustedes que usan embarcaciones de madera y la vela marcada con una calavera hace cientos de años dejaron de existir en la faz de la tierra.-Terminé de hablar y mire sus rostros los cuales se veían muy confundidos.

-Eso es imposible…-habló por fin Nami mientras yo negaba con al cabeza.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-preguntó Robin

-Si necesitan pruebas pueden preguntarle a cualquier persona pero muchos les dirán incluso que los piratas no existen, así que sería mejor que leyeran algunos libros de historia o sobre piratas, todo se encuentra documentado- respondí segura de mi argumento.

-Y ¿Qué sucede con Gold D. Roger? dijiste que los piratas dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo pero el Gold D. Roger fue el pirata más grande de la historia- intervino Luffy

-Lo lamento pero…no se nada acerca de alguien llamado Gold D. Roger, ningún pirata famoso que se mencione en los libros que he leído lleva ese nombre- respondí.

Ahora sus rostros reflejaban una confusión mucho mayor a la de un principio, al parecer todo lo que habíamos descubierto solo empeoró las cosas; después de pensar unos minutos me atreví a preguntar:

-Ustedes…¿Creen en la magia?- sabía que sonaba muy extraño pero durante toda la conversación era lo único que se me había ocurrido-

Fuimos traídos aquí por pura casualidad-dijo Nami para que regresáramos al tema

-¿Cómo pudiste encontrar un portal y usarlo a voluntad propia?-terminó preguntando Robin.

-Existen algunas personas, a los que supongo podriamos llamar "magos" o "hechizeros" los cuales poseen el poder de abrir esos portales, así que algunos me brindaron su ayuda- respondí, hice una pequeña pausa y seguí hablando- Esos sellos que Nami y yo vimos; y también la substancia que rodeaba el barco, son señales de un portal abierto con magia; los sellos son la marca del mago y la substancia es la protección que tienes al momento de cambiar de amm…digamos "dimensión"- termine de contestar.

-Entonces en resumidas cuentas lo que dices es que ya no estamos en nuestro mundo- dijo de repente Zoro.

-Es tan solo…- no pude terminar la frase.

-¡Sugoi!- me interrumpió muy animadamente Luffy- ¡Eso es increible!

Nami lanzó un suspiro, sonrió levemente y miró a ver a Luffy con una cara de reproche- Pero recuerda que…- Nami no pudo terminar la frase, ella al igual que yo también fue interrumpida, pero esta vez fue por un fuerte portazo; todos miramos al instante hacia el origen del ruido y vimos a una mujer parada en el marco de la muerta.


	3. Capítulo 3 Nakamas

Capitulo 3.-Nakamas

-¡Naturaaaaaa, ya estoy en casa!- gritó de repente la chica dando unos pasos hacia adentro de la casa y sosteniendo un gran número de bolsas en las manos; ella era Shimei una de mis 2 Nakamas, era de complexión delgada parecida a la mía, la diferencia de altura entre nosotras era de unos 7 cm. sobrepasándola yo y su cabello era color dorado, ondulado y medio a diferencia del mío que era ébano, lacio y largo, siempre usaba mechas en su cabello que cambiaba de color aproximadamente cada 2 meses; el color de este bimestre era rojo.

-Bienvenida Shimei- le saludé- hoy tenemos visitas, voy a presentarlos, ellos son…¡Kyaaaaaaa!- Grité de repente, cuando me cayeron las bolsas de Shimei encima, esto de las interrupciones ya estaba comenzando a molestarme.

-¡Waa!- gritó Shimei mientras sujetaba las manos de Luffy y lo miraba con corazones en los ojos.

Bajé la cabeza y suspiré con resignación, observé el rostro de Luffy el cual reflejaba una completa incomprensión de lo que estaba pasando y suspiré nuevamente, miré ahora en rostro de Nami, y aunque era poco evidente este reflejaba molestia e incomodidad, así que decidí intervenir.

-Shimei… él es Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy y… "ella"- hice énfasis en la última palabra -Es Nami- pero Shimei no reaccionó así que seguí con las presentaciones- Él es Ussop, Chopper, Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro- Al momento de mencionar a Zoro, Shimei soltó instantáneamente a Luffy y tomó las manos del espadachín, el cual mostró una mueca de molestia que reflejaba a la perfección sus intenciones de matar a Shimei si esta no lo soltaba, pero que al parecer la propia Shimei no notaba en lo absoluto, ahora lo primordial era procurar la sobrevivencia de mi Nakama ya que esta ignoraba completamente su situación, así que a toda prisa presente a Sanji con la esperanza de que Shimei se enfocara en él y olvidara a Zoro.

–Amm… ¡Shimei, Shimei! El es Sanji y es el- me detuve, esta vez no por que me hubieran interrumpido, sino porque mi plan había funcionado a la perfección, Shimei ya había soltado a Zoro y ahora tomaba las manos de Sanji quien se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella mientras que ambos se observaban delirantemente y con corazones en los ojos, no estaba convencida al 100% sobre eso pero al menos así dejaría en paz tanto a Zoro como a Luffy y eso me tranquilizaba y supuse también tranquilizaba a Nami; respiré tranquila y recordé que aun no había presentado formalmente a Shimei así que la presenté.

-Aunque supongo que ya es un poco tarde ella es Shimei y es una de mis Nakamas- me dirigí a los Straw Hats sonriendo un poco apenada.

-Por cierto ¿En dónde piensan quedarse?-pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Supongo que tendremos que quedarnos en el barco- respondió Nami

-Perdonen pero…no creo que sea una muy buena idea- intervine para llamar su atención -Este bosque es muy extenso e incluso el pueblo mas cercano está a muchos kilómetros, a pie es imposible llegar en un sólo día y hay menos posibilidades si no se conoce la zona o se tiene un mapa, si ustedes siendo nuevos aquí, se quedaran en su barco estarían completamente aislados de todo.

-Entiendo…pero no creo que tengamos otra opción- dijo Nami pensativa

-Y además tenemos que proteger a Merry- completó Ussop.

-¿Merry?¿Quién es "Merry"?- pregunté creyendo que se trataba de un miembro de su tripulación que no había visto cuando explore su barco.

-Merry es el nombre de nuestro barco- respondió Luffy alegremente.

-Ya veo…pero no tienen porque preocuparse por Merry, casi ninguna persona entra en este bosque, ya que no hay ningún camino en buen estado que lo atraviese o que lleve a alguna ciudad, además el lugar en donde se encuentra su barco es un claro muy difícil de encontrar, así que pueden estar tranquilos por la seguridad de su barco- me quede en silencio unos momentos y después de pensarlo bien dije: - Ya que no hay ningún problema en cuanto al Merry…¿Por qué no se quedan aquí con nosotros?- Shimei dejó al instante de mirar a Sanji y me miró boquiabierta pero sin intervenir; ella sabia que yo no era del tipo de personas que toma las cosas a la ligera cuando se trataba de extraños; y esta vez no era la excepción ya que tenía 2 razones importantes al haber propuesto su estancia aquí:

La primera: "Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun más" jamás en la vida había conocido antes personas como estas así que tenerlos cerca para poder vigilarlos me hacia sentir un poco más segura.

La segunda: Aunque yo y mis Nakamas disfrutábamos más que nada de nuestra compañía mutua, nunca habíamos tenido oportunidad de relacionarnos íntimamente con nadie más que nosotros mismos desde que iniciamos nuestro viaje juntos, y me parecía que mis 2 Nakamas necesitaban otra compañía que no fuera yo para poder desarrollarse más ampliamente, después de todo no sólo tenía que protegerlos de los peligros sino que debía procurar tuvieran una vida plena, esas eran mis responsabilidades como la mayor de los 3; y debía aceptarlo, de vez en cuando yo también sentía necesidad de hablar con alguien que pudiera aconsejarme y con quien pudiera compartir ideas y problemas que los menores tal ves no entenderían y veía en Nami y Robin esa oportunidad pero más que nada en Nami.

-¡Excelente idea!- me apoyó Shimei demostrándome una vez mas su confianza en mi mientra volteaba una vez mas a ver a Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

-¡Haiiiiiiii!¡Shimei-chwan!- respondió Sanji inmediatamente sin que los corazones abandonaran su mirada.

-¿No te ocasionaríamos problemas si nos quedáramos?- preguntó Robin.

-No se preocupen por eso, no hay ningún problema- les contesté inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

-Siendo así me parece que no tenemos inconvenientes pero la decisión está en ti ¿Qué opinas capitán?- Se dirigió Nami a Luffy con una dulce sonrisa; el que buscara la aprobación de Luffy me sorprendió ya que durante toda la conversación Nami demostró tener mayor control, pero con esto dejaba ver la plena confianza que le tenía a su capitán.

-¡Yosh!¡Entonces nos quedaremos aquí!- anunció Luffy a su tripulación.

-Solamente tenemos que ir por nuestras cosas al barco- dijo feliz Nami –el problema… el problema es como llegar hasta él- siguió hablando pero esta vez con una voz un poco preocupada.

-Yo los guiaré - les ofrecí mientras les sonreía -Sólo esperen a que guarde las cosas que trajo Shimei- dije mientras miraba con una cara cansada el desorden que había hecho esta hace unos momentos cuando perdió la compostura al ver a los chicos y me lanzó las bolsas que traía cargando.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?- me ofreció Nami.

-No gracias- negué su ayuda- Con Shimei es suficiente- dije mientras jalaba a Shimei de un brazo para separarla de Sanji, cosa que no funcionó-Aunque… si pudieran ayudarme un poco a separar a Sanji de Shimei…se los agradecería mucho- les pedí ayuda un poco avergonzada al no poder hacerlo yo misma, cosa que intente disfrazar con una risa nerviosa.

-Claro- dijo Nami divertida- ¡SUFICIENTE idiota!- gritó mientras estampaba uno de sus puños contra en rostro de Sanji, quien soltó inmediatamente a Shimei y cayó al piso.

-¡Sanji!- gritó Shimei mientras corría hacia Sanji.

-Gracias Nami- le sonreí mientras detenía a Shimei para que no alcanzara a Sanji y la arrastraba hacía donde sus bolsas se encontraban esparcidas.

-No hay problema- me contestó Nami con complicidad.

Cuando terminamos de juntar las bolsas entramos una de las habitaciones para guardarlas y entonces Shimei que hasta ese momento se había estado quejado por la forma de separarla de Sanji, preguntó:

-¿De donde has sacado a esos chicos Natura?-

-Es un secreto- le respondí un poco traviesa mientras me reía- ¿Qué tienes en esas bolsas?¿Ropa?- le interrogué, sabiéndola una fanática de los grandes diseñadores.

-¡No cambies el tema y contéstame!- me respondió haciendo un puchero

-Eso te lo diré después, lo prometo- le sonreí –pero ahora nos están esperando- dije mientras salía de la habitación.

Llegamos a la sala donde los Straw Hats nos esperaban y la reacción inmediata de Shimei fue volver a lanzarse sobre Sanji quien la recibió con corazones en los ojos, mientras los demás los ignorábamos, al parecer ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a la forma de reaccionar de ambos.

-Es mejor que comencemos a partir, pronto oscurecerá- dije mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña y fijaba mi vista en el atardecer que pronto llegaría.

Todos salimos de la cabaña y nos internamos en el bosque, Nami y yo íbamos al frente, tras nosotras iba Zoro quien por momentos se separaba de nosotros y tomaba otro camino justo como la primera vez que lo conocí; y Luffy quien siempre estiraba el brazo y lo volvía a integrar al grupo; tras ellos iba Robin quien tomaba de la mano a Chopper; casi al final iban Sanji y Shimei que tropezaban muy seguido por estar viéndose el uno al otro con corazones en los ojos en vez de ver el camino y al final iba Ussop quien se mantenía muy atento y siempre se ponía nervioso de cualquier ruido que escuchase. Después de caminar cerca de 1 hora llegamos al barco y subimos a cubierta.

-Vaya que ha sido un camino largo- dijo un poco cansada Nami.

-De hecho la distancia que hay de la cabaña hasta este claro no es mucha, pero debido a la vegetación espesa que lo rodea y hace dificultosa su entrada, hemos tenido que rodearlo todo en lugar de tomar un camino directo, resultando así un recorrido tan largo y tardío- expliqué.

-Ya entiendo…por eso estando en este claro es muy difícil que encuentren el barco- exclamó Nami convencida.

Le sonreí para darle a entender que estaba en lo correcto, pero entonces una explosión que se escuchó a unos escasos 50 o 60 metros de ahí; hizo que el barco temblara, todos nos tambaleamos, pero Nami tropezó accidentalmente con una de las ramas con la que yo lo había hecho antes, y se impactó contra Luffy, quien la abrazó por la cintura mientras ella se sujetaba fuertemente de sus brazos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Chopper.

-¡Shimei!¡Pudo haber sido él!- le grité preocupada.

-¡Iré a cerciorarme!- me contestó con el mismo tono de preocupación en su voz mientras se preparaba a saltar del borde del barco.

-¡Espera!-la detuve antes de que saltara- Te acompañaré- le informé; después miré a los Straw Hats y les dije: -Por favor esperen aquí, volveremos enseguida-.

Ambas saltamos de la borda y comenzamos a correr lo más rápido que nuestras piernas pudieron en la dirección de aquella explosión, llegamos hasta un lugar del bosque en donde los árboles mostraban marcas de pólvora y observamos varias piezas pequeñas de lo que parecía algún aparato electrónico; esparcidos por todo el lugar lo que confirmó nuestras sospechas sobre quien había sido el causante.

-¡Tasuke!-gritó de repente Shimei.

-¡Tasuke!¿En dónde estas?-seguí a Shimei.

Enseguida un chico que se encontraba oculto tras el tronco de uno de los árboles salió a nuestro encuentro. El era Tasuke nuestro otro Nakama; de los 3 el contaba con la menor edad, de una complexión delgada, su estatura era apenas 1 o 2 centímetros menor a la de Shimei, y tenía el cabello de color castaño medio, lo suficientemente largo como para recogerlo en una pequeña cola de caballo, pero sin sobrepasar la altura de su hombro. Estaba cargando un pequeño maletín en la mano derecha y en el antebrazo izquierdo tenía una gran herida de la cual brotaba una cantidad considerable de sangre, tanto su cuerpo como su ropaje estaban manchados de pólvora y sangre provenientes de la explosión y de su brazo respectivamente.

-¡Tasuke!¿Qué sucedió?- le interrogué preocupada mientras Shimei y yo corríamos hacia él, después le sujeté delicadamente su antebrazo herido.

-Sólo un experimento fallido- me contestó nervioso

-¡Sólo un experimento!¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora?- le gritó Shimei

-Intentaba hacer una…una…bomba- contestó bajando poco a poco su tono de voz hasta hacerlo casi inaudible.

-¡Qué?- gritó Shimei- ¡Estas idiota o que te…- su reclamo se detuvo al instante y se cubrió la boca con las manos al ver asustada como impacté una de mis palmas contra el rostro de Tasuke.

-¡No puedo creer que si quiera nos hayas informado que harías esta clase de experimentos, pudimos haberte perdido en la explosión y ni siquiera sabríamos en donde estaría tu cuerpo!¡Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta para ocultarnos algo tan importante?- le reprendí llena de ira.

-No quería ser una preocupación más- dijo cabizbajo.

-Y ¿Quién de aquí no lo es?¡Se supone que para eso estamos juntos, para preocuparnos y protegernos mutuamente, después de todo, somos familia…somos Nakamas!- empleé la palabra de los Straw Hats.

-Lo lamento- dijo Tasuke con voz quebradiza mientras las lagrimas escurrían por su rostro; después de todo aun contaba con 12 años de edad.

Lo abracé hundiendo su rostro en mi hombro procurando no lastimar aun más su brazo herido mientras le decía al oído: -Perdona… me exalté…tranquilo- me alejé y le sonreí dulcemente, después, miré a Shimei quien también se encontraba sollozando cabizbaja

-¿Qué sucede? Tu tampoco tienes porque entristecerte- le dije mientras levantaba su rostro y limpiaba delicadamente sus lágrimas, ella me sonrió mientras intentaba dejar de llorar -Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es evitar que ese brazo siga sangrando- dije para cambiar de tema mientras levantaba el brazo de Tasuke.

Lo único que pudimos hacer fue vendarlo con parte de mi blusa, ya que no estábamos preparadas con algún medicamento o ventas.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- le pregunté preocupada.

-Creo que si- me respondió mientras intentaba ponerse en pie con mucho esfuerzo.

-Tenemos que regresar con los demás antes de que anochezca- dijo Shimei viendo el sol que se ocultaba.

-Tienes razón…Tasuke rápido sube a mi espalda- le ofrecí para así regresar al barco sin más contratiempos.

Tasuke subió a mi espalda y después preguntó: -¿Quiénes son los demás?

-Unas personas que se quedaran a vivir con nosotros un tiempo- le respondí -quiero que se cuiden de ellas, al menos hasta nuevo aviso- les advertí

-¿Son peligrosas?- preguntó Tasuke

-No estoy segura, talvez son sólo paranoias mías pero por ahora los estoy vigilando, sean amables con ellos pero estén listos para un ataque- les terminé de explicar –En especial tu Shimei- le recalqué.

-Si claro, pero Sanji jamás nos haría nada malo- me contestó con corazones en los ojos mientras suspiraba.

-¿Es la nueva conquista?- me preguntó Tasuke, seguramente adivinando la respuesta.

-Algo así- le dije divertida –Sujétate Tasuke y ten cuidado con tu brazo, Shimei ya es hora de irnos- les informé mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el barco y Shimei regresaba a la realidad.


End file.
